My Little Pony: Near Extinction
by Allenfairytail
Summary: The Alicorns, native to Equestria, were know as "Kings and Queens" of the world. Due to their power, there were admired and feared. There were many of them in the distant past. However, all that was changed when they suddenly disappeared. Since then, they have been on the verge on extinction. Equestria is at peace, until a newcomer brings with him, troubles of another land.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So, it begins my re-write of my old story. Didn't want to do this but I think it would be a good start after overcoming my writers block. Also, I won't delete "My Little Pony: Hunt For The Alicorns" my lovely fans persuaded me. For those who are new to this story, this will be a rated M story so with that being said, be prepared for some foul language, rape and among other "Dark" scenes that any of you would come across.**_

_**And for those who read my story, welcome back! **_

_**Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Suspense and Supernatural.**_

_**Explicit: Blood, Gore, Violence, War, Profanity, Sex (Because of Mating Season later in the story) and Fan Service.**_

Prologue: Shades Of Fear

Wind howled through the dead night, carrying a scent so dark and tense that it would change the world. A tall earth pony lifted her head and carefully sniff the air. She is very thin with a very lean surprisingly attractive body, like a runner's, thin and compact and her coat is pale as the color of snow. She looked like any earth pony except for her eyes, as they were maroon, as red as wine and her crimson mane as it was as red as blood.

She blinked in surprise. The message was very clear and correct: they were here. Or was it as trap? The mare earth pony isn't sure but she can't pass this chance up. She weighed on the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming... or die."

Around her shuffled twelve ponies. Six of them were earth ponies while the other six were pegasus, armed with short swords and round iron shields painted in red and black symbols and all of them were male. The ponies hurried into the brush, whispering as they hid. Soon, the rustling sound quieted and the forest was silent again.

The earth mare peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any earth, unicorn or pegasus to see, but strangely for the crimson earth mare, the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to her searching gaze. She remained unnaturally quiet, a long and pale sword in her right front hoof. A wire-thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.

The six earth and pegasus stallion could not see as well as the crimson maned mare; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cutting through the immense silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the stallions shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with a heavy boot. The mare hissed in anger and the stallions strank back, motionless. She suppressed her distance-they smelled like fetid meat-and turned away. They were tools, nothing more.

The mare force them back her impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent must have wafted far ahead of its owners. She did not let the stallions to get up or warm themselves She denied those _luxuries_, too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, she lifted a thin lip in a snarl.

"Get ready," she whispered, her whole body vibrating. The tip of her sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring herself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now. Eyes brightened under the stallions' thick brows, and the earth ponies and pegasus gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the mare heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advanced down the trail.

Three ponies, one was an earth pony, the second was an pegasus and the last one in the back was a unicorn, cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver. The earth pony was a male with black eyes, blonde mane and orange-red coat with pointed ears and elegantly slightly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.

The pegasus was a male who had white-gray mane, golden eyes and black coat with angled features. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head.

Between these two stallions was a raven-maned unicorn mare with sapphire eyes and dark navy blue coat, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back a long bow with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there.

One of the traveling companions spoke quietly, but the crimson maned mare could not hear what was said. The unicorn mare answered with obvious authority, and her guards switching places. The one wearing the helm took the lead, shifting her spear to a readier grip. They passed the crimson mane mare's hiding place and the first few earth stallions without suspicion.

The crimson mare already savoring her victory when the wind changed direction and sept towards the unicorn, pegasus and the earth pony, heavy with the stallions stench. The pegasus stallion snorted in alarm and tossed his head. The earth stallion and unicorn mare stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side, then wheeled around and continued on their way.

The unicorn mare surged forward, leaving her guards far behind. Forsaking their hiding any longer, the 6 pegasus and earth pony stallions stood and released a stream of black arrows. The crimson mare jumped out from behind the tree, raised his right hand, and shouted, "**FLARE ARROW!**"

Numerous arrows made of fire appear in the air in front of crimson mare from her hoof, and advance toward her intended targets immediately, illuminating the trees with a bloody light. One of the arrows strucked the unicorn mare's right front hoof and she grunted in pain but managed to maintained her stand, then glanced back for her guards.

The stalllions deadly arrows quickly brought down the two stallion guards. They fell to the ground, blood pooling down from their mouths and into the dirt. As the stallions rushed to the slain earth pony and pegasus, the crimson mare screamed, "After her! She is the one I want!" The stallion grunted and rushed down the trail.

A cry tore from the unicorn mare's lips as she saw her dead companions. She took a step towards, but upon hearing an infant crying coming from her wrapped up blanket strapped on her back, she then cursed her enemies and bounded into the forest.

While the stallion crashed through the trees, the crimson maned mare climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them. From her perch she could see all of the surrounding forest. She raised his hand and uttered, "**VAL FLARE!**" and launched a single projectile made of fire and a quarter-mile section of the forest exploded into flames upon impact. Grimly, she launched more Val Flare spell, burning one section after another until there was a ring of fire, half-league across, around the ambush site. The flames look like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, she watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter.

The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the stallions had to search. Suddenly, the mare heard shouts and a coarse scream. Through the trees she saw three of her charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. She caught a glimpse of the unicorn mare running from the remaining stallions. She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The crimson mane mare examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand.

The mindless stallions came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The crimson mane approached her with a raised hand, allowing herself to enjoy her helplessness. "Get her."

As the stallions surged forward, the unicorn mare pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hands was a small infant unicorn who was crying loudly and uncontrollably. The unicorn mare comforted the infant like any mother would do. "Don't cry little one. I will not let these evil ponies take you. Over my dead body. Whatever happens, stay strong and make lots of friends and eat healthy okay?"

She then raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "**FIREBALL**!" A ball of red flame sprang from his hand and flew toward the unicorn mare, fast as an arrow. But she was too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the infant vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed. The crimson mare howled in rage and stalked forward, flinging her sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it stuck, quivering. She shot twelve Fireballs from her left hoof-which killed the twelve staillions instantly-then ripped his sword free and strode to the unicorn mare.

Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only she knew, rolled from her foul tongue. She clenched her thin hoofs and glared at the sky. The cold stars stared back, unwinking, otherworldly watchers. Disgust curled her lip before she turned back to the unconscious unicorn.

Her beauty, which would have entranced any stallion and strife pure jealousy for any mare, held no contempt nor jealousy for her. She confirmed that the infant was gone, then retrieved her carriage from its hiding place among the trees. After carrying the unicorn mare to the carriage and tying the onto the seats of the carriage, she ordered the two stallion guards to go and made her way out of the woods.

She quenched the fires in her path but left the rest to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Hooded Figure

Equestria, a land inhabited by magical talking ponies and other sapient animals. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

That female pony is Fluttershy and she is a Pegasus. She's in charge of taking care of the animals in the Everfree Forest and seemed to enjoy being an animal caretaker. Fluttershy smiled warmly as the various forest animals around her ate the food she had provided. She heard the faint sound of metal clanking against metal. Ignoring the sound, she continued to tend to the animals.

After a few moments later however, the sound was too loud to ignore. Fluttershy wheeled around to see the shape of a pony clad in dark blue armor walking towards her with a sword strapped on its back. The pink-maned pegasus shrunk down as the pony approached.

The figure lifted its head, and made a sniffing sound. A moment later, it turned to Fluttershy.

"You're not... No." the figure turned to the treeline. "In there. Stay behind me, I'm sensing magic from inside the Everfree Forest..."

"W-what?" Fluttershy asked, adjusting her posture slightly.

"Something in there..." The pony replied, drawing his blade, "Has access to powerful magic I haven't seen in years. Stick behind me."

Fluttershy could soon see another figure just past the treeline. A cloaked hooded figure, from what she saw. The figure stopped just past the last tree.

"Hello?" Fluttershy called out. A moment later, the pony collapsed.

The armored pony stepped forward, keeping his sword raised.

After a moment, the armored pony sheathed his weapon. "He's out cold." The pony glanced back at Fluttershy. "Go get help. I'll handle this until then."

Fluttershy gave a meek nod, and took off towards town. The armored pony stepped closer to the fallen figure. Still, the pony laying on the ground didn't move or made a sound. The aromored pony was astounshied by this pony's immense magic.

_"What is this...? This magic power... I haven't see anything like it..." _

Just then, a crowd of ponies rushed to the scene. And the armored pony stood up as the group Fluttershy had collected neared. The armor-clad stallion stepped silently to the side, while letting the mares circled around the fallen figure.

"Who is he?"

"What is he doing here?"

"What's wrong with him?"

The armor-clad stallion slammed a hoof down onto the ground, and a pulse of magic shot out from his hooves and dissipated into the dirt.

"I would be cautious if I were you." The armor-clad stallion said, glaring at the group. "You do not know what you have in your mitts."

"What?" Twilight asked. "Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle is a female unicorn that possesses Pale, light grayish mulberry coat, long Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks mane and tail, Moderate violet eyes and a medium length horn that matches the color of her coat, sticking out of her mane. Twilight's cutie mark is a pink-purple six pointed star surrounded by 5 small white stars.

"The name is Broken Sword. And I am someone who knows dangerous magic when I see it." Broken Sword glanced around the group, and his gaze fell upon Rarity. Like Twilight Sparkle, Rarity is a female unicorn who had Light gray coat, Moderate indigo, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry mane and tail, Moderate azure eyes and a medium length horn that matches the color of her coat, sticking out of her mane. Her cuite mark is three lozenge diamonds. Finally, Rarity had Light cornflower bluish gray eyeshadow.

The armor-clad pony took a deep bow. "Milady. We shall meet again. Be careful with that one. I guarantee he will shock you." And the armor-clad pony turned and paced off in the opposite direction, leaving Rarity with a slight blush.

"Well, that was..." Twilight began.

"Weird." Rainbow Dash finished. Rainbow Dash is a female pegasus like Fluttershy. She had Very light cerulean coat, swan-like wings that matches her coat just like Fluttershy, Moderate cerise eyes and Light brilliant red, Light brilliant vermillion, Light gold, Moderate sap green, Brilliant cornflower blue, Moderate violet stripe mane and tail. Her mane and tail, as her name heavily implies, have an appearance of a rainbow. Her cutie mark is a blue-yellow-red stripe lightning bolt with cloud.

After the armored pony trotted away, the mares turned their attention towards the figure on the ground.

_**OC POV**_

Darkness, That's the first thing I see. I know the word but can't seem to place where I learned it, or any word for that matter.

Pain, the second word that comes to mind. Another word I cant place but seem to know the meaning of, I also know that my body is coursing with it right now.

I hear a noise although I all it sounds like is a quiet almost buzzing sound.

I attempt to call out but the noise catches in my throat, slowly the darkness starts to fade to blackness as I drift off to unconciousness.

After what feels like no time at all I fade back into conciousness and hear voices speaking over me.

"Who do you think this is?"

"I dont know but-"

"Since we found him in the Everfree... We should carry him to my house..."

"Ok, but you should really-"

"Do you think I should tell Celestia?"

"Considering-"

"Maybe I shouldn't trouble her with this..."

"I don't know twilight..."

"Celestia always was interested in what happens in ponyville though I suppose..."

"What is it Fluttershy?"

"This pony subtained alot of arrow wounds as I can see all the arrow peirced his coat."

"Oh. My. God. Your right..."

"He needs first aid and some rest, why don't you go home and sleep. Come back tommorow and we can talk more about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Psychological Scars

_A small unicorn colt, looked no more than 7 years old, wandered aimlessly around the village that is now in ruins. As he passed through the decimated houses, he then begin to see corpses of dead ponies Where ever the colt goes, he only sees death, destruction, madness and chaos. He then turned around, calling his parents until he saw a glimpse of his mother's body._

_What he saw caused the colt to dropped on his hooves and stared at his mother's corpse, becoming unresponsive to his surroundings as he didn't care on living without his loving. The colt let out a scream and weep until he noticed that his father could be still alive. Encouraged by this, he decided to look for his father until he finally found him. But what he saw made the colt's determination shattered, and his personality and his how he see's the world was forever changed. _

_One bandit spotted the young colt and made the attempt to kill the foal. The young colt dodged the attack and ran as fast as he could and as far as he could. After running of a few minutes, he managed to lose the ruthless bandit but he continue to run out the forest, never looking back. Eventually, the young colt entered the mountains where he collapsed on the ground in front what it looks to be an abandoned temple. _

_Before he'd blacked out completely he could hear from a young foal. "HEY! SOMEONE IS ON THE GROUND!"_

* * *

Snowflake open his eyes and shot up like a cannonball, with his hood still covering up his face. He then flinched upon feeling blood trickling down his body. "Ugh!"

Upon calming himself down a bit, It occurs to Snowflake that he is in a house and not dead, so he thinks. He try to lean foward and can't, though Snowflake was rewarded for the effort with blood streaming from one of his wounds into his eye.

Snowflake's eyes close on their own out of reflex. _"Tch... Shit... Can't believe my injuries was __**this **__bad..."_ Just as he was about to made an effort to move he hear a noise coming from his left, a soft quiet voice full of concern.

"Oh my, your awake. are you okay?"

Snowflake then opened his eyes and turn his head where he made eye contact with Fluttershy. Even though his hood was covering his face, he could see Fluttershy clearly. To be honest, Fluttershy's appearance made Snowflake blinked of how innocent looking she is.

"Can you talk?"

Snowflake nodded his head and spoke. "Yes I can speak..."

Fluttershy let out a sigh in relief. "Oh... g-good. Can you move?"

Snowflake try to move, but it only ended up his wounds bleeding even further. "Shit... No I can't... not without risking me bleeding more..."

"Oh okay... let me help you..." Fluttershy offered.

Fluttershy dabs at Snowflake's blood with a cloth, trying to clean him up.

"You just need some time to recover, I'm sure you will be fine once you get some more rest, you should sleep." Fluttershy said.

At first Snowflake was going to reject on the idea of getting rest, but since he was fatigued from blood loss, he complied. "Alright..." Snowflake try to do as Fluttershy says he but can't seem to fall asleep, but at the very least the pain is gone for the most part though.

Snowflake then watches Fluttershy leaves to get more bandages and then told him not to move, when she gets back she replaces the bandages he have on (An not completely comfortable experience to say the least from his perspective and then hears someone knocks on the door. Fluttershy goes to answer it and Twilight steps in. Fluttershy managed to give a frail smile and she returns the favor, as it turns out she brought along her friends that Snowflake haven't met.

"Morning Fluttershy. Is the person awake." Twilight asked.

"Why yes. Come see for yourself." Fluttershy nodded.

Twilight then has her eyes on Snowflake and approached him to introduces herself, with her friends following her. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah... A bit tired but otherwise stable..." Snowflake somberly replied.

"That's good. Anyway... I've brought some friends with me that would like to meet you." Twilight smiled.

Snowflake then raised his eyebrow a bit. "Oh?"

Twilight nodded her head. "Yep!"

Then, as she let her friends begin to introduced themselves Rarity leaned over to Twilight.

"Do you suppose he's alright?" She whispered.

"He's still awake and talking, so he must be." Twilight replied.

Pinkie Pie bounced up beside Snowflake and sat next to him. Pinkie Pie is a female earth pony that has Pale, light grayish raspberry coat, Brilliant raspberry mane and tail and Light cerulean eyes. Pinkie Pie's cutie mark is two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with a blue string. "Hay mister, could you take off your hood?"

Snowflake at first refused. "That won't be a good idea. You'll laugh at me due to my androgynous appearance and wouldn't if i'm a stallion or a mare..."

"Huh? Androwhat? What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked completely confused on what Snowflake said about his appearance.

"Androgynous, also known as Androgyny and androgyne, is a term referring to the combination of masculine and feminine characteristics. For ponies, it is a in terms of gender identity is a pony who does not fit neatly into the typical masculine and feminine gender roles of their society. Androgynes may also use the term "ambigender" or "polygender" to describe themselves. Many androgynes identify as being mentally between mare and stallion, or as entirely genderless. They may identify as "non-gendered", "gender-neutral", "agendered", "between genders", "genderqueer", "multigendered", "intergendered", "pangender" or "gender fluid". Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash couldn't absorbed all the information so she just let out an irritable sigh. "Can't you cut to the chase?!"

Twilight sighed. "It means that a pony possessed both a mare and stallion traits and characteristics." She then turn to Snowflake who still have his hood on. "I never have seen a pony who have have both mare and stallion characteristics. Anyway, can you please remove your hood? I promised that we won't laugh."

Snowflake hesitated at first but in the end, he decided to comply them and take off his hood. "Okay." And with that, he remove his hood and the the mane six stared and look what Snowflake looks like: Snowflake had bleached white coat, pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a "high mountain glacier" and possessed very long aquamarine mane with a sea green color stripe located in the middle of both his mane and his tail. His mane is very long, even in unicorn standards. In fact, so long that his mane covers his left side of his face and covered his left eye. Unlike most ponies, his ears are pointed down and Snowflake has 4 jewelry on all four of his hooves; 2 gold rings with light emerald jewels and 2 slightly dark grayish silver rings with slightly dark grayish emerald jewels. They are saw a horn sticking out his mane, which proves that Snowflake is a unicorn.

All and all, Snowflake wasn't kidding about his appearance being "androgynous". But despite this, none of the main six had laughed at his appearance. In fact, quite the contrary they were quite shocked as this is the first time ever meeting a pony who has an androgynous appearance.

Twilight paused for a moment until she spoke. "You're a unicorn?"

Snowflake nodded quickly. "Yes I am."

Applejack then rubbed her chin in curiosity "Well I'll be..." Like Pinkie Pie, Applejack is a earth pony who had Light brilliant gamboge coat, Moderate sap green eyes and Pale, light grayish olive mane and tail and both of them were tied into a ponytail. She also wore a brown cowboy hat. Applejack's cutie mark is three simple red apples. "Never thought I'll meet a pony like this..."

Snowflake then looked at them in slight shock. "Your not laughing at me...?"

"Not at all darling! In fact, I'm quite amazed by your androgynous and unique appearance dear." Rarity said with an accent that closely sounds European or Mid-Atlantic as she clopped towards Snowflake.

"I... I...em... Th-thank you I guess...?" Snowflake said as he could felt his face getting heated up and couldn't tell that if the mares knows his gender already.

"The name's Rarity darling." Rarity shook Snowflake's hand.

Snowflake felt a complete nerve of snapping at Rarity for touching his hoof, but decided to suppressed his anger and slowly shook back. "The pleasure is mine Rarity."

Applejack then begin to greet Snowflake. "Howdy! The name is Applejack. Nice to meet you!" She said with a thick southern accent. She extended her hoof and Snowflake shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Applejack." Snowflake replied. He Snowflake then turn and looked at Rainbow Dash.

Snowflake let out a small smile. "Hello there."

"Hello! I'm Rainbow Dash! Equestrian's fastest Pegasus and only able to perform the Sonic Rain boom." She said with pride in her tone.

"Ahh... I see... Well, nice to meet you Rainbow Dash and I hope I would see you do the Sonic Rain boom." Snowflake said with a small hint of enthusiasm.

Rainbow Dash smiled brightly by Snowflake's enthusiasm to see her do the Sonic Rain Boom. "Nice meeting you too dude!"

Snowflake then turn to Pinkie Pie, whom she was sitting next to him. The second that he turned around, he saw a set of blue eyes were staring right in his face. Snowflake, now feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward for being so close to Pinkie Pie, begin to speak. "Uh... And you are...?"

"HI! I'M PINKIE PIE SILLY FILLY! I NEED TO THROW YOU A PARTY SINCE YOUR NEW HERE!" Pinkie Pie replied with a smile and in a jolly and happy mood. "And for a unicorn with an androgynous appearance, you're so adorable!" Pinkie pie added.

"Pinkie!" Twilight groaned in irritation before she focus her attention again on Snowflake. "I'm sorry about Pinkie Pie. She can be a little... well... Wild? I guess...?"

Snowflake paid no heed and shrugged it off. "It's no big deal... Really..."

Twilight then nodded her head. "Okay. Well, My name is Twilight Sparkle. But you can call me Twilight." Twilight then turn to Fluttershy. "And lastly... This is Fluttershy. The person who found you on the grass injured."

Snowflake nodded his head and let out a small smile on his face. "Nice to meet you both and thank you Fluttershy for taking me in your house from which I presumed that were in right.

Fluttershy did nothing but nodded her head. Snowflake then try to move some more but only ended up injuring himself further. "OWWW!"

"Dude! I think you should rest! You had a lot of arrows inside you. It still surprised me that you survived that." Rainbow Dash spoke.

Snowflake snickered a bit. "Please... I've been in much **worse** condition than this!" Before he could speak further he stopped as he didn't want to tell them about his past. To find an excuse not to talk he then flinched. "Ugh! Damnit!"

The main six were taken back upon Snowflake swearing. "I see you have a habit of swearing like a sailor huh?" Twilight asked in curiosity.

"Sorry... can't help it... you know what they say, old habits die HARD ya know... Anyway, I'll try to refrain myself from swearing too much... I'll need some rest for the time being... It was nice meeting you all. Snowflake said as he then laid his head on the couch.

"WAIT! What is your name? Meaning... if you have one..." Twilight asked in caution.

Snowflake thought quickly about what should these mares call him by. For self-conflicting and obvious reason he will not give them his birth name. After a few seconds of thinking he spoke with a small smile on his face. "Call me Snowflake."


End file.
